O Natal é Tramado
by Evil - My demon
Summary: Arthur está simplesmente dividido em passar o Natal como sempre passa ou passá-lo com os milhares de familiares do seu Namorado. Escolhas dificeis da vida. USUK, UA,Yaoi


O Natal é Tramado

A minha família nunca foi especialmente religiosa. Não éramos ateus, mas também não acreditávamos plenamente no que a bíblia nos dizia. Aceitávamos a existência de algo maior que existia ao nosso redor.

Mas não são as nossas crenças religiosas que vos quero contar. No que aceitamos ou não como verdade neste momento não importa, a não ser um pequeno feriado cristão que acontece todos os anos no dia 25 de Dezembro.

O Natal.

O Natal para mim e para a minha família era uma altura de alegria e paz. Não celebrávamos propriamente o nascimento de Cristo, que é, supostamente, a razão porque o Natal existe, mas aceitávamos aquele dia de descanso de bom grado.

O mês de Dezembro era o único mês do ano em que eu e os meus irmão fazíamos tréguas e parávamos temporariamente as nossas batalhas fraternais. Era a altura onde todos os gritos animalescos, os berros de vitória e os sons de loiça a partir davam lugar a risos, anedotas e abraços. (Como é evidente, no dia 1 de Janeiro já eu estava a levar com um balde de água fria ao acordar, cortesia do meu irmão William, pois a época natalícia acabara)

A noite de Natal era passada ao pé da lareira. Não trocávamos presentes nem dávamos qualquer objecto material ao ser humano mais próximo. Sentávamo-nos espalhados entre o sofá e uma cama improvisada que a minha mãe fazia com meia dúzia de colchas grossas.

Passávamos a noite a ouvir histórias, tanto as dos adultos como as das crianças. Eu abria-me para eles sem ter medo de ser humilhado cinco minutos depois. Contava-lhe as minhas aventuras com fadas e com o Flying Mint Bunny, sentado no monte de colchas ao lado do William e do Scott e sabia que as histórias que eu contava nessa noite nunca seriam alvo de chacota. (O mesmo não se pode dizer das que eu contava no resto do ano)

O natal era uma época especial para mim. Não religiosamente. Não por causa dos presentes que supostamente haveríamos de receber. Mas pelo amor e calor que a minha familia me fornecia naquele mês e naquela noite.

É por isso que, após quase sete anos desde que passei o ultimo natal com os meus parentes, eu me sentia tão… deslocado. Tinha vindo para os Estados Unidos da América para envergar uma boa Universidade e inserir-me no mercado de trabalho com mais facilidade. Nos meus anos de Universitário, onde tinha que partilhar o meu quarto com um Francês pervertido, passava a noite de Natal sozinho e ia logo para a cama após um longo telefonema onde partilhava tudo com os meus pais e os meus irmãos (era mesmo longo. Tinha que ouvir os acontecimentos recentes de cada um e, bem, eu tenho cinco irmãos…). Quando arranjei emprego e uma boa casa para viver, comecei a fazer o meu 25 de Dezembro mais parecido com o que eu estava habituado na minha infância. Acendia a lareira, fazia uma cama de várias camadas de cobertores e telefonava á minha família. Ainda passava o resto da noite sozinho, mas era melhor que estar num quarto minúsculo, sempre em alerta para ver se não entra um Francês bêbado e excitado que emana uma aura de potencial violador.

E agora devem estar a pensar, oh Arthur, porque é que te sentes tão deslocado? Mesmo que não tenhas a tua família, ainda falas com eles e ainda recriaste o ambiente que tinhas quando eras criança!

Têm razão. E eu estava felicíssimo com este arranje. Mas sabem, como todas as boas rotinas, a minha nova tradição de Natal foi quebrada com o Amor.

No ano em que o meu jeito de passar o Natal foi mudado, eu abri os braços a uma relação amorosa com um homem com quem já tinha uma espécie de amizade. Já conhecia o Alfred desde o meu segundo ano de Universidade, pois tínhamos uma disciplina em comum. Não posso dizer que foi amor à primeira vista, mas também não o odiei. Acho que foi mais… indiferença. Mas aparentemente algo em mim deve ter chamado a atenção do meu idiota, porque ele insistiu muito até ficarmos amigos. E mantivemos essa amizade durante anos, até finalmente esse carinho se transformar em algo mais e… pronto, acho que já perceberam a ideia.

Eu amava, e amo, o Alfred. Ele era barulhento, impaciente, desorganizado, distraído, comilão, infantil e tinha a sensibilidade de um gorila. E, deus nos ajude, ele ainda está igual. E para não falar daquela força tremenda que ele tinha, e tem. Se a juntarmos a todas as maravilhosas qualidades que eu escrevi lá em cima, então vão entender que ele era um perigo para a sociedade. Mas o que eu sentia por ele apagava qualquer um desses defeitos e a felicidade que ele me trazia fazia com aturar as suas idiotices valessem a pena.

Bem, estou a divagar. Nesse ano, quando chegamos ao mês de Dezembro, Alfred estava especialmente alegre. Iria ser o nosso primeiro Natal como casal e ele queria que eu passasse a noite de passagem do dia 24 para o dia 25 com a sua família.

Quando ele me convidou eu disse-lhe que sim, claro. Iria quebrar um pouco o meu ideal de Natal, mas os pais dele era muito simpáticos e eu também tinha uma relação muito boa com Matthew, o gémeo de Alfred. Que mal faria passar uma noite com quatro pessoas em minha companhia?

Infelizmente não era bem assim, porque quando o Alfred me pediu para passar o natal com a sua família, ele queria dizer mesmo TODA a família.

Pelos vistos os Jones abriam as portas para todos os que tinham uma única molécula cujo ADN fosse idêntico aos deles. Iam avós, tios, primos, primos direitos, primos afastados, primos que só servem para se ver uma vez por ano, os primos do Texas, os primos do Canadá, os primos de Miami, os primos dos primos e, finalmente, os filhos desses primos todos.

Aparentemente ia passar o natal com uma multidão de pessoas cujo nome, rosto e morada que eu desconhecia. Aquela pequena esperança de que o meu Natal não iria ser arruinado por passa-lo com os Jones foi arruinada. Já conseguia imaginar os gritos estridentes de dezenas de criancinhas a lutarem no meio de uma montanha de caixas coloridas com laçarotes dourados. Já conseguia imaginar os adultos (que, na minha mente fértil, iguaizinhos a Alfred) a rirem-se às gargalhadas de forma estridente e desconcertante (era imaginar vinte Alfreds a rirem-se ao mesmo tempo), já conseguia imaginar os olhares de desaprovação que eu iria receber pela parte das mulheres da família Jones, pois eu era a nova namorada de Alfred, e eu tinha um pénis.

Sentia-me deslocado, porque aquele não era o meu lugar. Eu não pertencia a jantares familiares com quase cem pessoas. Eu não pertencia a um natal cujo objectivo era dar biliões de presentes a uma só criança. Eu não pertencia a uma casa com tanta barulheira numa época tão querida para mim.

Mas não queria desiludir Alfred, não quando ele me sorria animadamente na expectativa de me apresentar a todos os seus familiares vivos. Ele estava feliz e eu não queria arruinar isso.

Mas às vezes somos simplesmente demasiado egoístas. Na manhã de 24 de Dezembro desse ano acordei mal disposto. Na noite anterior o Alfred tinha vindo jantar a minha casa, mas não ficou para dormir (nem para fazermos outras coisas). Lavei-me, vesti-me e tomei o meu pequeno-almoço ainda com uma sensação de mau estar. Quando fui ver se o meu telemóvel tinha ficado sem bateria durante a noite, reparei que tinha uma mensagem.

Era do Alfred. A pedir que eu passasse pela casa dos pais dele para almoçar.

Por momentos, achei um abuso. Queriam a minha presença ao jantar e no resto da noite, e agora ainda me queriam ao almoço? Quanto mais do meu natal queriam arruinar?

Mas aceitei, porque seria rude recusar um jantar com os teus sogros quando não tens nenhuma desculpa decente a dizer para te safares. Estava um dia de véspera de Natal terrível, com uma chuva intensa e um frio de rachar. Fui até á casa dos Jones com relutância mas receberam-me com amabilidade.

_ Aqui a nossa Abby faz sempre demasiada comida nestas alturas, nem o Alfred a consegue comer toda, por isso convidámos-te. – Disse-me Mr. Jones quando entrei dentro da sala de estar, seguido por Matthew, que me abrira a porta – Não te preocupes rapaz, o resto da família só chega ao fim da tarde. Somos só nós, por isso pára de fazer essa cara de enjoado.

Corei com o comentário e pedi desculpa de forma baixinha. Mr. Jones riu-se.

_ Ah, rapaz, não te sintas embaraçado. Anda, senta-te, o Alfred foi comprar leite, açúcar e chocolate para a Abby fazer mais doces. Deus sabe o quanto esta família gosta de doces. – Sentei-me ao lado de Matthew e Mr. Jones aproveitou tal facto para apontar acusativamente um dedo ao filho - Excepto ali o Mattie, como é evidente. Tu, meu filho, não sei a quem é que saís.

Matthew sorriu e encolheu os seus ombros magritos.

_ Não preciso de ter saído a alguém. Pelo menos sou original.

_ Irónico que tu e o teu irmão são a cópia um do outro.

_ Não na mente, pai, não na mente.

_ Verdade.

Passar tempo com Mr. Jones e Matthew era divertido e reconfortante. Ficamos ali sentados a falar de desporto, dos cozinhados da Mrs. Jones e dos disparates que Alfred fizera na sua infância.

Algum tempo depois o meu namorado chegou camuflado debaixo de uma montanha de sacos com leite, açúcar e chocolate. Foi para a cozinha para entregar os ingredientes á sua mãe antes de se acomodar entre mim e Matthew (tivemos ambos que nos afastar para que Alfred ficasse confortável). Ele beijou-me na nuca e envolveu os meus ombros com o seu braço, encostando o meu corpo ao dele.

_ Vocês os dois são tão gays. – Comentou Matthew com um sorriso, apesar de não haver qualquer tipo de maldade no seu tom de voz ou na sua expressão.

_ Tens inveja. – Respondeu-lhe Alfred, que encostara a sua cara ao meu cabelo!

_ Tenho inveja de quê?

_ De eu poder fazer sexo quando me apetecer e tu não. Au! Arthur pára de me bater.

Mr. Jones ria-se enquanto eu continuava a dar pequenos murros no braço do meu idiota. As minhas faces estavam vermelhas, eu podia senti-lo.

_ A cada dia que passa gosto mais do teu rapaz, Al. – Corei mais, se fosse possível, e murmurei um leve "Obrigado".

Mas Alfred sorriu e afagou o meu cabelo com os dedos de forma carinhosa. Olhei para ele e vi que os seus olhos estavam presos no meu rosto. Torci o nariz com o desconforto de estar a ser observado com tanta intensidade, mas aguentei e retribui o olhar. Ele era um homem lindo, sem dúvida alguma. Uma daquelas pessoas que tinha um certo sex appeal em usar óculos. O seu sorriso, sempre tão grande e luminoso, derretia o coração de qualquer rapariga desafortunada que aparecesse á sua frente (Também derretia o coração de qualquer rapaz, visto que eu sentia o meu corpo estremecer e os meus joelhos ficarem moles de cada vez que ele me sorria).

Coloquei a cabeça no ombro dele sem parar de olhar para o seu rosto. Ele acariciou-me a bochecha gentilmente com os dedos, traçando um trilho pelo maxilar até chegar aos lábios.

_ Matthew, acho porque é que tu e eu não vamos até á cozinha ajudar a tua mãe? – Fez subitamente a voz de Mr. Jones. Embaraçado, afastei-me de Alfred ao lembrar-me de que o seu pai e irmão ainda estavam presentes na sala. Ao meu lado, Alfred bufou com a interrupção e lançou um olhar irritado a Matthew quando este lhe despenteou cabelo ao passar por nós.

Quando os dois desapareceram na cozinha vi-me rodeado por dois braços fortes. O meu corpo foi colado ao de Alfred e estremeci ao sentir a boca dele na minha. Beijei-o com a mesma intensidade com que me beijava, entrelaçando os meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Suspirei contra os lábios dele, satisfeito pelo contacto físico, até sentir as mãos dele no meu traseiro.

_ Alfred, aqui não. – Rosnei enquanto me afastava.

Ele lançou um som agudo de lamento e as suas mãos matreiras voltaram-se a aproximar do local proibido.

_ Não!

_ Mas Arthie-kins! É só um apalpãozinho! Nada mais, prometo!

_ Tiveste a tua oportunidade de "apalpões" ontem á noite e não a aproveitaste. Agora, temos pena. – Mas a sua mão estava lá outra vez, mesmo em cima da minha nádega direita. – Alfred, eu juro que te arranco os dedos á dentada.

_ Mas eu ontem tive que voltar aqui para ajudar a minha mãe a arrumar a casa! – Queixou-se enquanto me abraçava e fazia beicinho – Tu sabes que eu nunca recusaria uma oportunidade de fazer coisas porcas contigo! Vá lá, fofura, só um apalpãozito e depois não te chateio mais.

Bufei, irritado, mas cedi á sua vontade. Ele sorriu-me como se eu tivesse acabado de lhe dizer que íamos ter um bebé e logo de seguida lá estavam os dedos dele a apertarem levemente o meu traseiro. Hei, se ele se sentia feliz assim, quem era eu para dizer o contrário?

_ Tu deves ter o melhor rabo que alguma vez vi. – Disse Alfred todo contente.

_ Não estás propriamente a olhar para ele neste momento, pois não? – Perguntei secamente.

_ Não me tentes. – E os seus dedos traçaram a linha de separação das minhas nádegas e enterraram-se nas minhas calças. Eu sabia o que ele estava a tentar fazer. Aquela criatura depravada estava a tentar provocar-me ao tocar na minha entrada através da roupa.

Lancei-lhe um olhar desagradado.

_ Alfred, se continuares aí com as mãos, vais ter que pagar dez dólares.

_ Hã? O teu rabo agora é uma prostituta? – Fez ele estupidamente, mas não me largou – Quanto é que já te devo?

_ É só a partir de hoje. Acontecimentos passados não contam.

_ Ainda bem. – Finalmente libertou o meu traseiro e rodeou a minha cintura com os braços, beijando-me novamente com doçura – Quanto é que te vou ter de pagar, se eu quiser o _serviço completo_?

Lancei-lhe um sorriso travesso.

_ Cinquenta dólares, um banho de espuma, panquecas e uma massagem. Adiciono mais vinte dólares e uma caixa de chocolates se quiseres que eu use a minha boca para coisas mais interessantes do que beijos. – Ele bufou contra a minha bochecha e eu não consegui deixar de escapar uma pequena risada com a cara de descontentamento que ele fazia naquele momento.

_ Que criatura gananciosa que me saiu. – Resmungou Alfred antes de enterrar a cabeça no meu pescoço – Vou ter de começar a poupar dinheiro.

_ Não te preocupes, amor, eu compro-te uma coisa bonita com o dinheiro que me deres.

O olhar descontente dele fez-me sorrir e não resisti em beijar os seus lábios. Ele ficava tão fofinho quando fazia aquele ar de cachorrinho abandonado, só me apetecia apertar-lhe as bochechas. (Uma vez fiz-lhe isso. Ele não ficou satisfeito)

_ Hei, parem lá a Porno Gay e vamos comer. – Disse Matthew, que estava ao junto á porta.

_ Pff, isto não é Porno Gay. – Disse Alfred ainda abraçado a mim, apesar de eu já ter tentado escapar – Devias ter visto há bocado, isso sim, foi UUUh! O sofá estava em chamas, mano!

Acho que tanto eu como Matthew fizemos uma expressão aparvalhada ao ouvir tal coisa.

* * *

><p>A refeição que Mrs. Jones tinha preparado estava deliciosa, como sempre. E sim, reparei que ela tinha feito mais comida do que o habitual (e ela já fazia muito, visto que tanto Alfred como Mr. Jones pareciam duas máquinas devoradoras de comida). Mas nem a boca extra, que era eu, conseguiu fazer com que todo aquele frango desaparecesse. O meu estômago não era adepto a grandes quantidades de alimento por refeição.<p>

Até Alfred tinha parecia ter comido mais do que o seu corpo permitia, porque naquele momento estava encostado á sua cadeira com as mãos na barriga e arfava como se estivesse com muito calor.

_ Huuuum, aquilo estava tão bom. – Ronronava ele com um ar satisfeito e desapertou o botão das suas calças para ficar confortável.

_ Se continuas a comer assim vais ficar gordo. – Comentei com naturalidade – Aparentemente já estás, visto que nem as calças consegues apertar.

Se o olhar matasse, eu já estava com a cabeça espetada no prato vazio que se situava á minha frente

_ Posso levantar-me? Necessito de usar a casa de banho. – Pedi timidamente enquanto ignorava o olhar de mau humor do meu namorado.

_ Quantas vezes já te dissemos para deixares de ser tão educado, querido? – Perguntou Mrs. Jones – E é claro que podes ir á casa de banho, nem era preciso perguntar.

Acenei e agradeci. Levantei-me e saí da cozinha sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Atravessei o corredor que dava acesso á casa de banho e reparei que a luz da sala de jantar dos Jones estava acesa.

Eu nunca tinha entrado naquela sala, pois disseram que só a utilizavam quando tinham lá toda a família (mais uma vez, eu desconhecia o tamanho da família na altura em que me informaram de tal coisa).

Dizer que fiquei chocado, foi pouco. Só naquela divisão deveriam caber duas casas iguais á minha. Uma longa mesa estendia-se ao longo da sala, já com pratos, copos e talheres. O tecto estava decorado com umas estrelas douradas horrendas e blocos de neve mutantes, cobertos de purpurina dourada. Num canto ao pé da porta estava um grande pinheiro, pelo menos acho que era um pinheiro. Era difícil ver bem que espécie de árvore realmente era com a quantidade de fitinhas douradas, bolas vermelhas, estrelinhas brancas, anjinhos azuis e mini-pais-natais que aquilo tinha em cima. E depois, lá ao fundo, estavam pilhas e pilhas de presentes. Eram tantos, tantos e tantos, que as montanhas que formavam punham os Himalaias na pura vergonha.

Não sei bem como me mantive calmo. Ao ver tudo aquilo de repente, tanta tralha inútil e tão brilhante que quase faziam os meus olhos derreterem e tanto presente para miúdos mimados que provavelmente nem sabiam o que o natal celebrava realmente e achavam que um velho obeso iria descer pela chaminé como um pedófilo tarado, eu sentia-me ultrajado. Já sabia que as pessoas tinham ideais de Natal totalmente diferentes do meu, mas nunca me tinha importado muito sobre tal facto até estar a poucas horas de ser submetido a tais consumismos e futilidades egoístas.

Acho que nem cheguei a ir á casa de banho. Pelo menos não tenho memória disso. Lembro-me que fui até á cozinha e disse que tinha que ir para casa preparar umas coisas antes de voltar. Eles acenaram e disseram-me para voltar por volta das sete horas.

Sai da casa dos Jones sem sequer dar um beijo de despedida a Alfred, ainda que ele me tivesse mandado um olhar de espectativa.

* * *

><p>Chegamos à parte de que me orgulho menos.<p>

Sabem, eu tinha muita coisa na minha cabeça. Parte de mim queria ir porque eu não desejava desiludir o Alfred. Outra parte, e era bastante grande, nem sequer queria lá por os pés.

Aquelas noites quentes e adoráveis da minha infância eram nítidas na minha mente e eu não as queria manchar com o inferno que seria passar o Natal com a família de Alfred.

Eu amava-o. Mas também amava aquelas memórias.

Então fiz o que sempre fiz quando comprei aquela casa. Acendi a lareira e, à sua frente, fiz uma cama improvisada com uma pilha confortável de cobertores. Fui buscar um livro e uma chávena de chá. Troquei as minhas roupas por umas mais caseiras e macias e sentei-me no ninho que tinha feito no chão.

Foi então que peguei no telemóvel e mandei uma mensagem a Alfred.

Disse-lhe que não ia. Nem sequer expliquei por quê.

Não consigo descrever bem a vergonha que senti mal enviei tal mensagem, mas já era demasiado tarde para voltar atrás. Tinha medo de descobrir como iria Alfred reagir quando lê-se aquela única frase mas achei que era o que deveria ser feito.

Liguei á minha família logo de seguida, ainda com a culpa a corroer-me a alma.

_ Feliz Natal, orelhudo.

_ Olá filho!

_ Chamas aquela coisa um presente, seu sacana?  
>É claro, eles tinham posto o telemóvel da minha mãe (para o qual eu ligava) em alta voz.<p>

Sorri tristemente.

_ Feliz Natal para ti também, Scott, olá mãe, e sim, Peter, chamo a isso um presente. Deverias estar feliz.

_ É um par de meias!

_ Um par de meias térmicas! Deixam-te os pés quentinhos! – Resmunguei mal-humorado.

Rapidamente William dominou a conversa e começou a falar sobre a sua viagem fantástica á Irlanda. Eu sorria ao ouvir as suas aventuras com a gastronomia ou quando pisou um monte de bosta de vaca. Era bom ouvir aquele tipo de coisas. Sentia-me em completamente em casa.

De repente o meu telemóvel vibrou ao meu ouvido e eu senti o meu corpo congelar.

_ Que barulho foi esse? – Perguntou William do outro lado.

_ Recebi uma mensagem, mais nada.

_ Ah.

A conversa passou para Bran, o irmão gémeo de William, que me falou sobre a sua ninhada de três filhos. Depois ouvi três vozinhas dizerem-me "Feliz Natal, tio Arthur" e senti o meu coração derreter. A mulher de Bran desejou-me umas boas festas e eu retribui-lhe o gesto com carinho.

O meu telemóvel vibrou mais uma vez.

Ignorei a nova mensagem tal como tinha ignorado a primeira. Falar com a minha família parecia ser mais importante para mim naquele momento.

Peter contou-me que o nosso outro irmão tinha viajado para o norte e ficara preso numa aldeia por causa da neve, por isso não pôde estar com eles no natal. Senti pena. Depois contou-me as suas aventuras na escola e como tinha conseguido tirar boas notas. Disse que um dia iria ser melhor que eu. Com uma gargalhada, respondi com um simples "Quero ver isso".

Outra mensagem interrompeu o discurso de superação que Peter me fazia naquele momento e eu suspirei.

_ Raios! – Fez o meu irmão mais novo – Não me lembro de seres tão concorrido. Desde quando é que tens amigos, seu sacana?

Ouvi a minha mãe a repreendê-lo e sorri tristemente.

_ Não é nada.

_ Certo.

Quando chegou a vez de Scott eu já sabia o que aí vinha.

_ Então, orelhudo, ouvi dizer que tens um namorado.

_ E se tiver? – Fiz eu na defensiva, olhando com desagrado para a parede como se esta fosse transmitir o meu sentimento ao meu irmão.

_ Ah nada, nada. Só estava aqui a perguntar-me quem seria o pobre coitado que alguma vez quereria envolver-se contigo.

Corei com indignação e rugi levemente. Os meus dentes rangeram com irritação.

_ Então, fizeste algum daquele teu vudu para encantares o rapaz? – Perguntou Scott com mesquinhez.

_ Não, não fiz. E não é vudu, idiota. E se queres saber, ele é que… - Eu queria terminar com um "_ele é que me encantou_" mas sabia que Scott provavelmente iria rir-se mesmo com as tréguas de Dezembro.

_ E olha lá, minorca, não estás a passar o Natal com ele?

Senti o rubor da vergonha cobrir-me as faces e escondi a cara na minha mão livre, soltando um longo suspiro.

_ Eu… ele convidou-me para passar o Natal com a família dele mas… mas eu mandei-lhe uma mensagem á pouco a dizer-lhe que não ia.

Ouvi um som estranho do outro lado, meia dúzia de sons de batidas, alguém a gritar "mãe!" e depois silêncio aparte do arfar de alguém que parecia ter estado a fazer exercício.

_ Arthur Marcus Kirkland! Tu não acabaste de rejeitar um rapaz via mensagem de telemóvel!

_ Eu não o rejeitei, mãe! Apenas lhe disse que não ia jantar com a família dele.

_ E dizes isso no dia! Os pobres dos pais dele devem ter trabalhado muito para te receberem na sua casa, ao menos avisavas com antecedência!

Acho que qualquer filho odeia quando a sua mãe lhes dá um sermão. E acho que qualquer filho odeia ainda mais esse sermão quando sabe que a sua mãe está correcta.

_ É por isso que tens recebido essas mensagens todas, não é? – Perguntou-me ela no seu tom autoritário.

_ Talvez. – Respondi num fiozinho de voz.

_ Arthur estou muito desiludida contigo!

_ Mas mãe…!

_ Mas nada! Esse rapaz é capaz de gostar mesmo de ti e tu fazes-lhe uma coisa destas! – Ela estava mesmo zangada – E nem sequer tiveste a decência de lhe arranjar uma desculpa!

_ Eu… eu tive medo.

_ Medo de quê?

_ Que ele não me compreendesse.

_ Oh e achas que ao dizeres-lhe apenas que não vais é uma boa opção! Ele pode ter ficado mesmo magoado!

_ Eu sei que pode. – Sussurrei enquanto sentia o meu coração apertar com a imagem de um Alfred cujo rosto tinha perdido qualquer sinal de alegria.

_ Céus, Arthur! Eu não sabia que podias ser tão irresponsável! Imagina que isto pode ser o fim da tua relação!

_ Pelo amor de Deus mãe, o homem não iria acabar com o Arthur no Natal! – Disse William.

_ Sim! Vai esperar pelo ano novo. – Acabou Scott por ele.

_ Saiam daqui, suas pestes! Já têm idade para se comportarem! – Ralhou ela e ouvi risos do outro lado – Arthur, tu devias falar com o rapaz.

_ Qual é o nome dele, afinal? – Disse Peter. Parecia estar afastado do telefone.

_ Aí! Vocês hoje estão impossíveis! Eu sei que têm saudades do vosso irmão, mas raios! Deixem-me ter uma conversa com ele sem interrupções! – Depois daquilo não se ouviu um pio. Conhecendo a minha mãe como conheço, ela estava a lançar-lhes _aquele_ olhar que só uma mãe consegue fazer. – Arthur! – Juro que saltei quando ela disse o meu nome daquela maneira – Tu vais explicar ao rapaz porque é que fizeste o que fizeste. Se ele te ama, vai compreender.

_ Isso pareceu tão gay, mãe.

_ William, lá porque és um adulto não quer dizer que eu não te dê umas boas palmadas. E espera também por umas boas palmadas quando nos vieres visitar, meu menino! – Ameaçou ela e eu soube que falava para mim.

_ Não se preocupe mãe, tenho a certeza que o rapaz dá-lhe umas palmadinhas por si.

_ E tenho a certeza que vai ser com o rabiosque destapado.

_ Raios! William, Scott! Fora daqui! Vá, vá, vão para a cozinha. Eu juro que o vosso cérebro vai retrocedendo há medida que o tempo passa!

_ Eles estão muito animados hoje. – Comentei admirado. Geralmente os meus irmãos eram simpáticos e calmos durante o Natal (O resto do ano era outra história).

_ Ugh, este ano o teu pai decidiu que devíamos beber vinho ao jantar. Vocês homens Kirkland devem ser as criaturas com menos tolerância a álcool que alguma vez tive o desprazer de conhecer.

_ Tu és a nossa mãe!

_ E os vossos genes de fracotes para a bebida vêm do vosso pai, tal como as vossas sobrancelhas.

_ Ainda bem que o pai nos dá coisas tão maravilhosas.

_ Tem sido um Natal horrível. O teu irmão está preso numa aldeia qualquer, o Scott e o William estão como estão e o teu pai está a dormir na banheira, não me perguntes porquê, eu também não sei. Eu estava aqui a pensar que se calhar tu irias trazer alguma coisa de jeito com o teu telefonema, e eu descubro que fizeste uma coisa horrível ao teu homem!

Suspirei, cansado. Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo e olhei para os meus pés como se fossem interessantes.

De repente, outra vibração pela parte do meu telemóvel.

_ Olha, querido. – Disse a minha mãe num tom mais suave – Fala com ele. Mesmo que fique chateado contigo, ele vai acabar por te perdoar. Não ligues ao que os teus irmãos dizem, tu és um rapaz maravilhoso e o teu namorado seria imbecil ao deixar-te simplesmente porque tiveste um momento de estupidez.

Sorri timidamente e comecei a brincar com o tecido da minha camisa.

_ Achas mesmo?

_ É claro, amor. Espera ai… SCOTT! LARGA O TEU IRMÃO! – Afastei o telemóvel da minha orelha e amaldiçoei o meu pai por ter decidido dar Álcool aos meus irmãos na noite de Natal. – Desculpa, filho, o teu irmão queria meter a cabeça do Peter na sanita.

_ Parece-me algo que o Scott faria. – Disse enquanto me lembrava de todos os meus encontros com a grande taça de porcelana.

_ Espero que para o ano possas estar aqui connosco, querido. Tenho tantas saudades!

_ Eu também tenho saudades tuas. De vocês todos. Mesmo do William e do Scott. – Disse-lhe com carinho, enquanto sentia os meus olhos humedecerem um pouco.

_ Feliz Natal filho.

_ Diz-lhe para não fazer sexo sem preservativo! – Gritou Scott algures.

_ Sim! A última coisa que queremos é o nosso irmãozinho grávido! – E, como sempre, William acompanhava.

Revirei os olhos enquanto a ouvia a minha mãe soltar um longo e profundo suspiro.

_ Sinceramente – Fez ela sem paciência – Vou proibir qualquer tipo de bebida alcoólica nesta casa.

Ouvi diversos sons de lamento por parte dos meus irmãos mais velhos e senti um sorriso atingir os meus lábios. Céus, como sentia a falta da minha família.

_ Bem, já está é quase de madrugada por aqui, amor. E estamos todos cansados. Os meus netinhos já estão todos a dormir no ninho Kirkland que eu faço sempre ao pé da lareira.

_ Ah, pois. Estou sempre a esquecer-me da diferença de horários. Se me tivesse lembrado, ligava mais cedo.

_ Não faz mal querido. Agora, liga ao teu rapaz, pede desculpa e vai dormir. – Com uma ordem daquelas a única coisa que eu podia fazer era murmurar "sim, mãe" num tom de submissão – Feliz Natal amor e boa noite.

_ Boa noite, mãe.

_ Adeus orelhudo!

_ Vou meter as meias que me deste nas pilinhas dos carneiros, seu sacana!

Ouve um adeus colectivo pela parte de Bran, a sua esposa e William e depois veio o silêncio. Eles tinham desligado.

Funguei e olhei para a luz do fogo que destruía madeira dentro na minha lareira. Sentia-me extremamente sozinho após ouvir as suas vozes. Desejava tanto estar com eles, no outro lado do oceano, mesmo com os meus irmãos bêbedos e o Peter a resmungar pelo par de meias que eu lhe enviara.

Respirando fundo, abri o telemóvel. Mais valia obedecer às ordens da minha mãe, já que ela era uma espécie de general e os seus filhos eram os meros soldados.

Olhando tristemente para as quatro mensagens recebidas constatei com melancolia que tinha sido mesmo Alfred a mandar-mas todas.

Com o coração apertado, abri a primeira que tinha recebido.

"_Porquê_?"

Só aquilo. Suspirei e coloquei-me numa posição mais confortável. Passei então para a segunda mensagem.

"_Responde! Não te aconteceu nada, pois não_?"

Passei para a terceira.

"_Arthur, não me faças isto, por favor_"

Ocorreu-me de repente que eu talvez não merecia alguém tão maravilhoso como Alfred. Até ao momento, eu não tinha mostrado mais nada a não ser egoísmo e cobardia. Tinha-o magoado sem sequer lhe explicar por quê, ignorando-o e colocando o de lado a favor dos meus desejos e ideais.

Ele merecia alguém melhor que eu.

Limpei os meus olhos, que tinham ficado misteriosamente húmidos, e passei para a quarta mensagem. Ao lê-la, o meu coração gelou e começou a bater dez vezes mais depressa.

"_Eu estou a caminho. Se não me abrires a porta então deito-a abaixo._"

Olhei para a data da mensagem e depois virei-me para o relógio que tinha na parede. Alfred mandara-ma vinte minutos antes. Esse era mais ou menos o tempo que uma viagem de carro demorava da casa dos seus pais até á minha.

Engoli em seco e fechei o telemóvel, apertando-o em ambas as mãos. Senti um súbito medo em encarar Alfred e em o que lhe dizer. Quando éramos só amigos, tínhamos tido a nossa boa quantidade de discussões, mas essas acabaram quando começamos a namorar.

Seria eu o causador da nossa primeira discussão de casal?

A tremer, coloquei mais uma cavaca dentro da lareira e o grande pedaço de madeira rapidamente começou a ser consumido pela fome das chamas.

O calor do fogo não parecia aquecer o meu corpo e o ninho confortável que eu fizera no chão não relaxava os meus músculos. Eu estava ali, com o telemóvel na mão, cheio de medo de algo que nem eu sabia de quê, à espera de ouvir um carro estacionar á frente da minha casa.

Devo ter divagado com a minha mente, porque dei um pulo e soltei um pequeno grito quando ouvi dois estrondos vindos da minha porta de entrada.

Levantei-me a cambalear, ainda a tentar encontrar as palavras certas, mas a minha mente estava em branco.

Parei mesmo em frente da porta, demasiado cobarde para simplesmente a abrir, até mais dois estrondos me fazerem estremecer e, instintivamente, levei a mão á maçaneta.

No segundo seguinte estava a encarar um Alfred a tremer, todo molhado e bastante furioso.

Não lhe disse uma única palavra porque a minha boca naquele momento parecia ser incapaz de se mover. Não ouvia nada a não ser a chuva lá fora, o fogo da minha lareira e a respiração descontrolada do meu namorado, que me olhava com um misto de emoções que me fizeram gelar o sangue.

_ Dá-me uma única razão. – Começou ele friamente enquanto entrava dentro de casa, encharcando a minha carpete – Dá-me a porra de uma única razão para me fazeres o que fizeste.

Abri a boca para lhe responder. Saíram de lá uns sons incompreensíveis e o meu maxilar estremeceu.

_ Estás molhado. – Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

Alfred semicerrou os olhos e a sua expressão ficou ainda mais dura e gélida que antes. Ele nunca tinha agido assim para mim, nem mesmo quando tínhamos discutido por causa de um projecto em conjunto que tínhamos que fazer e ele acusava-me de ser demasiado autoritário. Não falamos um com o outro durante semanas depois dessa pequena briga.

_ A sério? Não tinha reparado. – Disse Alfred sarcasticamente após ter ouvido a minha observação óbvia.

Porque é que ele não estava a gritar? Preferia que ele gritasse comigo e berrasse o seu descontentamento do que tê-lo ali assim, tão frio como gelo, com um olhar que me cortava a respiração.

Ele retirou o seu casaco de deixou-o ao pé da porta, no chão. Noutra altura eu teria desaprovado tal acção, mas naquele momento sentia-me petrificado.

Alfred passou por mim e entrou na sala. Inconscientemente segui-o, era como se as minhas pernas tivessem vontade própria. Ele parou de andar quando viu o meu ninho em frente da lareira. Julgo que deve-se ter indagado sobre a sua existência, mas depois ignorou-a, começou a despir-se completamente e a atirar as suas roupas molhadas para o chão antes de se sentar no ninho enrolado a um cobertor.

Não olhou para mim ou me dirigiu a palavra.

Com um suspiro, apanhei as roupas dele e coloquei-as ao pé da lareira para secarem. Estavam geladas e senti a culpa invadir-me outra vez só ao imaginar a temperatura em que Alfred deveria encontrar-se.

Sentei-me ao seu lado depois de terminar a minha tarefa. Não me aproximei nem tentei tocar-lhe, limitei-me a puxar as minhas pernas até ao meu peito e a enrolar os meus braços em volta dos meus joelhos.

Ouvia-se o estalar da madeira a ser queimada com violência naquele mar de chamas que estava na minha lareira.

Após algum tempo em silêncio, lancei-lhe um olhar pelo canto do olho. Alfred continuava com um olhar distante, mas aquela frieza parecia ter-se sucumbido. Funguei baixinho e passei a mão pelo nariz.

_ Desculpa. – Murmurei com sinceridade, lançando-lhe um olhar tímido.

Ele virou a cabeça na minha direcção e respirou fundo longamente. Parecia-me confortável enrolado naquele cobertor e sentado no meu ninho.

_ Arthur eu pensava que te tinha acontecido alguma coisa. – Disse ele baixinho – Mandaste-me aquela mensagem e depois não disseste mais nada. Fiquei com medo. – Olhei para as minhas mãos com vergonha mas ele continuou a falar – Depois chego aqui e vejo que estás bem e tens… isto na sala. – Apontou para o monte de cobertores onde se encontrava – O que é isto afinal?

_ A minha mãe chama-lhe o ninho Kirkland.

_ Arthur…

Ele queria respostas, via isso no seu olhar e no tom de voz. Senti um nó na garganta quando cruzei o meu olhar com o azul celeste do dele que me implorava por esclarecimentos.

Sem me conter, abracei-o. O cobertor dele caiu, por isso enterrei o meu rosto no seu peito nu enquanto os meus braços se enrolavam á volta do seu tronco. Tinha consciência que aquela posição não era a mais confortável, mas não me importei. Pelos vistos, ele também não.

_ Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! – Fiz repetidamente contra a sua pele. Senti braços fortes envolverem os meus ombros e a boca dele na minha cabeça – Desculpa!

Subitamente ergui-me e agarrei-o na cara. Beijei-o diversas vezes nos lábios, no nariz e nas bochechas antes de voltar a esconder-me no seu peito.

_ Era tudo tão confuso e colorido! – Queixei-me enquanto me recordava da sala de jantar dos Jones – Eu não estou habituado aquilo! Não estou! Porque é que vocês são tantos?

_ Arthur, não estás a fazer sentido.

Olhei para cima com o sobrolho franzido. Ele acariciava-me o cabelo com ternura e o tal gesto amoroso fazia-me remoer de culpa.

_ Alfred, eu consigo ser uma pessoa muito egoísta. – Disse-lhe severamente – Eu tenho… um ideal de Natal diferente do teu. Quero manter-me nesse ideal, porque é a única forma de eu me sentir ao pé da minha família, já que não tenho dinheiro suficiente para ir a Inglaterra.

Ele não disse nada mas o seu olhar penetrante exigia que eu continuasse.

_ Todos os anos eu acendo a lareira e faço este ninho porque era o que nós fazíamos lá em casa. Esta era a única altura do ano em que eu e os meus irmãos agíamos… como irmãos. Quando faço isto sinto-me próximo deles e… sinto-me bem. – Encostei a minha cabeça ao peito de Alfred e fechei os olhos enquanto ouvia a batida suave do seu coração – Acho que fiquei assustado ao pensar que as minhas memórias de Natal fossem substituídas por outra mais caótica, consumista e barulhenta.

_ Bem, nós podemos ser todos um pouquinho barulhentos, vou admitir isso. Excepto o Matthie, mas esse não conta. – Ele ergueu-me a cabeça e beijou-se com paixão – Já vi qual foi o nosso problema. Falta de comunicação.

Ele afastou-me do seu corpo e colocou as suas mãos grandes em cima dos meus ombros. Pestanejei enquanto o olhava com curiosidade.

_ Olha: Se não querias passar o natal com a minha família, era só dizer. Eu não te ia morder.

_ Mas não queria que ficasses triste.

_ E achas que fiquei contente com a mensagem?

_ Não, desculpa. – Olhei novamente para as minhas mãos com vergonha, mas os dedos longos de Alfred posicionaram-se debaixo do meu queixo e obrigaram-me a encarar o seu dono.

_ Eu amo-te e não quero que faças coisas que te façam sentir miserável. Mas não sou telepata, não sei o que se passa nessa tua cabecinha inglesa. Vais ter que falar comigo. – Ele beijou-me mais uma vez e deixou-me colado ao seu corpo – Se tens algum problema, vais ter que te abrir para mim.

_ Isso pode ser tomado como algo extremamente sexual, sabes? – Murmurei enquanto encostava os meus lábios ao seu queixo.

_ Pois bem, não era, desta vez. E estou a falar a sério, Arthur. Se não te sentes confortável com alguma coisa, simplesmente fala comigo.

O que é que eu tinha feito de tão fantástico para merecer um homem tão bom como Alfred? Aconcheguei-me a ele e sorri calmamente, fechando os olhos com um suspiro. O meu namorado segurou-me a mão e beijou cada um dos meus dedos. Era uma coisa que ele gostava de fazer quando estávamos completamente sozinhos.

_ Mas diz-me só uma coisa, Arthie-kins. – Murmurou ele contra a minha mão. Lancei-lhe um olhar interrogativo – Passas o Natal aqui sozinho?

_ Passo. O Natal é para ser passado com a família, e a minha família está muito longe.

_ Mas estás sozinho! Ugh, podias-me ter dito que eu vinha passar o Natal contigo!

_ Como disse, Alfred; o Natal é para ser passado com a família. Tu nem sequer devias estar aqui! O que é que eles vão pensar!

_ Pff, maior parte deles já está demasiado bêbeda para conseguir pensar. Além disso nós os dois somos família – Ele lançou-me um sorriso quente – Marido e… marido.

_ Nós não estamos casados, Alfred.

_ Já fizemos sexo em todas as divisões da tua casa e da minha, partilhamos refeições, tomamos banho diversas vezes juntos, dormimos constantemente na casa de um do outro e já usas-te a minha escova de dentes uma vez. Vês! Estamos praticamente casados! Tenho todo o direito de passar o Natal só contigo.

Suspirei mas senti-me feliz com as suas palavras. Soltei um pequeno riso e acaricie-lhe a bochecha.

_ A tua família também fazia alguma coisa especial no dia de natal? – Perguntou Alfred enquanto passava a sua mão pelas minhas costas.

_ Não, só na noite.

_ Óptimo. Como castigo, vais amanhã conhecer a minha família toda. Toda.

Grunhi em desespero mas acenei, achando que deveria compensá-lo pelo meu comportamento. Então, com um sorriso matreiro, enrolei as minhas mãos em volta do seu pescoço e puxei-o para baixo, trazendo-o comigo. Ele pestanejou, admirado e apoiou-se nas suas mãos para não cair totalmente em cima de mim. Tal gesto instintivo revelou a sua nudez completa.

Enrolei a sua cintura despida com as minhas pernas e aproximei-o de mim.

_ Sabes… - Disse-lhe antes de interromper o meu próprio discurso com um beijo molhado – Acho que quero uma memória nova de Natal, afinal. Alguma vez fizemos amor ao pé de uma fogueira?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha loura antes de retribuir o sorriso. A sua boca cobriu a minha e as nossas línguas dançaram uma com a outra lentamente.

_ Não que me recorde. – Murmurou ele contra os meus lábios e em resposta aprofundei o beijo até as nossas bocas se fundirem completamente uma á outra.

Acho que fazer amor em frente da lareira foi uma das experiencias sexuais mais intensa que eu tive com o Alfred. E acreditem, já tive muitas.

O toque dele queimava como o fogo que consumia as inocentes cavacas de madeira. As mãos dele estavam em todo o lado, os seus lábios chegavam a lugares remotos que nunca deveriam ter sido tocados antes e foi só uma questão de segundos até eu ficar tão nu como ele estava.

Eu deixei que ele me provocasse com os seus toques suaves e a sua língua matreira. Gemi para quem quisesse ouvir na minha casa vazia quando a boca dele rodeou o meu membro excitado e em compensação toquei-lhe naquele espaço particular que ele tinha atrás do pescoço (era um ponto sensível que eu adorava torturar com massagens leves).

Acho que soltei um som de admiração quando a língua dele foi mais fundo e tocou na minha entrada. Não era algo que ele tivesse feito antes. Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo contra tal gesto invulgar, já a minha mente estava perdida num prazer estranho mas bem-vindo enquanto a língua trabalhava dentro de mim.

Depois da língua, vieram os dedos. Eram a minha parte favorita, sem não contarmos com o número principal daquele acto. O primeiro era sempre bem-recebido, fazia-me estremecer e suspirar de satisfação. O segundo já tornava as coisas mais veementes, ao forçar o meu corpo a abrir-se para receber algo maior. Mas Alfred, ao contrário de outros homens com quem eu tinha dormido antes, gostava de explorar com os seus dois dedos, portanto penetrava-os o mais fundo que conseguia e fazia-me rugir de puro prazer quando massajava descaradamente a minha próstata. O terceiro dedo era simplesmente para acabar o trabalho de preparação.

Geralmente, depois de retirar os dedos, Alfred iria penetrar-me e a festa começava. Mas naquela noite ele parecia ter outros planos.

_ Segura as pernas assim. – Ordenou-me após ter desocupado o meu corpo. Com as mãos a tremer, abri totalmente as minhas pernas e segurei-as pela parte atrás do joelho, expondo-me totalmente ao meu namorado. Não me sentia desconfortável, mas estava confuso.

Com um sorriso maroto, Alfred agachou-se novamente, as suas mãos afastaram as minhas nádegas e ele soltou um som de apreciação. Tocou na pele sensível do meu orifício já usado pelos seus dedos e lambeu-o mais uma vez.

Senti-me estremecer. A sua língua era quente e molhada, o seu toque mandava pequenos choques de prazer percorrer-me o corpo. Senti aquela coisinha traiçoeira traçar a forma redonda dos músculos da minha entrada antes daqueles dois dedos exploradores entrarem novamente.

Gemi alto enquanto o deleite derretia cada pedacinho de mim. Há muito que deixara de ficar embaraçado pelos sons que Alfred me obrigava a fazer quando me enchia de prazer daquela forma.

E sim, eu fazia sons e mais sons enquanto dedos e língua trabalhavam em mim. Acho que ia perdendo a cabeça nessa noite. As pontas dos dígitos estavam encostadas á minha próstata e iam alternando entre massajar levemente a pressionar com moderada força enquanto a língua acariciava a minha pele e viajava da minha entrada até á ponta do meu membro, a boca fechava-se aí, sugava e depois fazia uma viagem de retorno até ao local onde saíra.

Isto continuou até eu não aguentar mais e ordenar-lhe para passar a coisas mais sérias. Ele sorriu arrogantemente, investiu uma última vez com os dedos e retirou-os, preparando-se para me penetrar verdadeiramente.

Fiquei um bocado repulsado quando ele me beijou (afinal os locais onde ele andara com a boca não eram os mais… convenientes) mas lá ultrapassei o sentimento e retribuiu com a mesma paixão.

Com tanto cuidado e lentidão que quase me deixaram doido, Alfred penetrou-me plenamente até os nossos corpos ficarem unidos. Ele grunhiu selvaticamente na minha orelha e foi retribuído com um som semelhante.

Não houve demoras até as suas ancas começarem-se a mexer. Eu não sabia o que me afectava, se o calor do acto, se o ambiente romântico que a lareira e o ninho provocavam, se era a sensualidade do meu namorado ou se era o estímulo ao qual tinha sido vitima momentos antes, mas o meu corpo estava em chamas e eu sabia que não ia durar muito tempo.

Os meus gemidos tornaram-se em gritos desenvergonhados. Eu sabia que os sons que eu lançava deixavam Alfred louco e queria fazer de tudo para que ele perdesse a cabeça. Com uma mão arranhei-lhe as costas, com a outra acariciei-lhe o tal ponto sensível atrás do pescoço.

Acho que fui bem-sucedido porque quando eu já não aguentava mais conter o meu orgasmo e lancei um último grito de êxtase, Alfred começou a mover mais as ancas. A sua respiração estava descontrolada e sons animalescos escapavam pelos seus lábios gretados. Finalmente, com duas investidas certeiras, ele ejaculou dentro de mim, soltou algo entre um berro e um rugido e eu senti algo húmido e quente preencher-me.

Alfred caiu ao meu lado com a respiração ofegante, beijou os meus ombros repetidamente e abraçou-me. Fiz um som satisfeito e aconcheguei-me ao seu corpo enquanto as suas mãos acarinhavam as minhas costas.

_ Waw, aquilo foi bom. – Fez Alfred ainda sem fôlego.

_ Huuummmmm. – Concordei e entrelacei os meus dedos com os dele.

_ Hei, Arthie-kins?

_ Hum?

_ Sexo á lareira para o próximo Natal?

Lancei-lhe um olhar mal-humorado.

_ Alfred, eu estou a juntar dinheiro para ir visitar os meus pais para o ano que vem.

_ Fazemos sexo quando toda a gente estiver a dormir.

_ Não sejas parvo. – Fechei os olhos e sorri quando os seus dedos se embrenharam no meu cabelo –. A última coisa que quero é o meu irmão mais velho a correr atrás de nós com uma faca porque traumatizamos uma das suas criancinhas que fazia uma viajem inocente á cozinha para ir beber um copo de água.

_ Sim, isso seria uma chatice. – Ele suspirou contra a minha testa. Acariciou o meu maxilar gentilmente – Eu amo-te, sabes disso, não sabes?

_ Sei. – Murmurei. Estava confortável e quentinho. Era o paraíso.

_ Esta é a parte onde me dizes que também me amas. – Sussurrou Alfred ao meu ouvido.

_ Está bem, está bem. Eu amo-te. Satisfeito?

_ Humm, não sei, não me pareceu sincero… Au! Au! Eu estava a brincar!

Bufei e voltei a colocar a minha cabeça no seu peito. Alfred grunhiu alguma coisa enquanto dava uma olhadela ao sítio do seu braço onde eu beliscara com força.

Caiu-mos num silêncio agradável trocando pequenas caricias doces. Entrelaçamos as pernas e íamo-nos beijando levemente nos lábios, face ou pescoço. Sentia-me calmo, tão calmo como me sentia quando era criança e estava na presença da minha família.

Era diferente, claro, as coisas que eu fazia com Alfred nunca faria com os meus irmãos ou os meus pais (Isso seria perturbador), mas ele amava-me e acho que era suficiente para mim. Talvez eu só necessitava de um lugar quieto e de alguém que me amava ao meu lado para ter um Natal decente.

Adormece-mos nos braços um do outro, enroscados no ninho. Na manhã seguinte Alfred fez novamente amor comigo enquanto eu soluçava "Desculpa" pelo que lhe fizera na noite anterior, apesar de ele já me ter perdoado.

A família dele era exactamente como eu a imaginara, uma multidão de americanos barulhentos que berraram "hey!" mal eu e Alfred entramos em casa dos Jones. Fui abraçado milhares de vezes e acho que uma das tias do meu namorado apalpou o meu "_material_", tanto o de trás como o da frente, para ver se era de qualidade. Se ficou satisfeita ou não, nunca irei saber. Metade deles pareciam-me ser iguais e não decorei o nome de um terço daquela demasiado numerosa família, mas pareceram-me simpáticos, apesar dos meus tímpanos terem demorado um bocado a voltar a funcionar como deve ser graças às suas gargalhadas _Alfredianas_ colectivas.

Perdi o meu namorado vezes sem conta e nunca sabia com quem estava a falar. Por fim, colei-me a Matthew como uma lapa para ter uma presença familiar ao meu lado, visto que Alfred parecia ser mais concorrido pelos seus familiares do que o seu irmão gémeo.

Foi um dia de natal interessante, acho eu, mas não sabia se queria repetir.

Acho que Alfred sentiu o mesmo no ano seguinte, sob os olhares ameaçadores do meu pai, os gritos indignados do Peter para comigo porque eu lhe tinha comprado um par de boxers do _Harry Potter_, as piadas não muito humorísticas do Scott e do William que tinham encontrado o stock secreto de whisky da minha mãe, e as perguntas constantes sobre onde vinham os bebés por cortesia dos meus adoráveis sobrinhos.

No final, decidimos passar o Natal sozinhos. A noite de passajem do dia 24 para o dia 25 fazíamos o habitual ninho e tínhamos outra sessão de amor á frente da lareira e no dia de Natal almoçávamos em minha casa com Matthew, porque esse também tinha-se fartado da multidão de que evadia a casa dos seus pais.

As minhas memórias do Natal da minha infância nunca foram manchadas pelo barulho da família Jones, mas a elas juntaram-se momentos bem picantes entre mim e o meu namorado.

Já se passaram uns bons cinco anos desde o nosso primeiro Natal juntos e agora que me lembro disso a noite de 24 de Dezembro aproxima-se. Pergunto-me que planos é que o Alfred tem para nós… já o apanhei a olhar de forma suspeita para aquela sex shop lá na esquina. Tenho a certeza de que vou adorar.

Desde que o Matthew não nos apanhe outra vez como fez á dois anos atrás.

* * *

><p>E o meu <strong>UsUk <strong>Especial de Natal está feito!

Não estou propriamente contente com este one-shot, mas hei, uma coisa de vinte páginas em três dias, estou bastante orgulhosa comigo mesma.

Espero que gostem,

Feliz Natal,

Evil.


End file.
